


Amortentia

by ocherryxlimeadeo



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Explicit Language, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocherryxlimeadeo/pseuds/ocherryxlimeadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd was certain that he would never be able to tell Kevin about this admiration he kept hidden away. Edd admired Kevin for his athleticism, his academic standings, his popularity, his charm, and his looks; especially the last two. Edd felt his stomach rise to his chest whenever Kevin would speak to him in passing or in classes. His heart would clench and his mind would wander to forbidden places once he’d started to realize what this attraction would also entail. Oh yes, Edd had many fantasies of himself and the red-head, and now he could add a few more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mature for heavy petting and masturbation. If I get around to writing more like I want to, there will be sex. Also, this is a Harry Potterverse AU! No one from HP is in it. Also, Amortentia is a love potion in the wizarding world. It’s ingredients are the combination of ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, and a powdered moonstone. I wrote this a year ago and finally decided I like it enough to throw on here.

It started out as a normal outing. Really it did. Edd had promised Eddy he would get some fresh air and watch the first quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. No harm would come from it, or at least, that’s how it was supposed to be. However, Edd found himself sat between his tall friend, Ed—a Gryffindor with a heart too big that was certainly out of place at this game – and his friend Eddy, a sneaky run of the mill Slytherin. It’s a wonder they all managed to stay friends even after being sorted into their different houses, they’d hardly kept in touch with any of their other neighborly friends, however that’s an entirely different story.

Edd was scribbling something in his notebook about the trees around the quidditch playing field when the teams came out, obliging that he should put his quill away. He clapped lazily as each team walked out and flew into the air on their brooms as their name and position was announced. It was one of the the last people that really stood out and really managed to capture Edd’s gaze for the rest of the game.

Kevin Barr had joined the team as a Beater.

For the entirety of Edd’s childhood he’d managed to be fairly well acquaintaned with the red-headed Slytherin. Before they’d received their letters, they had all been neighbors and would play with fake wands and brooms of the like, however, Kevin decidedly distanced himself from everyone but Nazz, another neighbor, when the promise of popularity among his House was presented.

“I can’t believe that douche of a guy got onto the Quidditch team. I mean, come on, shovel-chin isn’t even that good,” Eddy chimed in, perhaps in jealousy. The shorter male had been trying to get onto the quidditch team every year, so to have Kevin best him in something once again was probably disheartening.

“On the contrary, Eddy, he’s quite good. He must have practiced during summer vacation,” Edd smiled softly as he watched Kevin smack a bludger towards one of the Ravenclaw Keepers.

Eddy, of course had a rebuttal in his pocket, “Yeah right Double-D, I swear that jerk’s just doin it for his popularity.”

To which, Edd only slumped slightly in reply. It was probably true of both facts, and just reminded the tall ravenette why he’d stopped trying to communicate with Kevin any longer. Along with the slight bullying that came with Kevin’s newfound position in school, Edd had found something about himself that made him slink away from almost everybody. Ed patted his friend’s shoulder, knowing full well what the real situation was, as he figured it out before Double-D had even considered telling his closest friends.

“There, there, Double-D! He’s too much of a frog head to understand feelings like that,” Ed said reassuringly and giving Eddy a look to let him know he needed to shut up.

Whether Ed’s statement was true or not, Edd was certain that he would never be able to tell Kevin about this admiration he kept hidden away. Edd admired Kevin for his athleticism, his academic standings, his popularity, his charm, and his looks; especially the last two. Edd felt his stomach rise to his chest whenever Kevin would speak to him in passing or in classes. His heart would clench and his mind would wander to forbidden places once he’d started to realize what this attraction would also entail. Oh yes, Edd had many fantasies of himself and the red-head, and now he could add a few more. The blush that stained his cheeks as he watched Kevin soar through the air was enough to make even a love-sick puppy gag.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake sock-head, you really gotta get over your crush on this jackass. You haven’t even said a word to him since third year!” Eddy exaggerated. They had exchanged many words but nothing to qualify them as friends or let the jock know a single thing of what he truly thought about him. With the hundreds of gushing love notes and potions that the attractive Slytherin got every year, why did Edd need to add to such a ridiculous and heartbreaking ritual.

It seemed as though the game lasted ages, and the moment it was over, Edd thanked his friends for inviting him to the game before bolting down the steps, holding his notebook tight to his chest. The rest of the day went by in a blur of many different subjects to study until Edd no longer felt the ache in his chest, as it had decidedly moved below his stomach.

The next week flew by in a breeze until his first Alchemy class came and realized he shared it with Kevin. Edd sat in his desk trying to breathe normally and trying very hard not to look around the room for the red head he admired so much. However, fate seemed to have a much different plan. He gasped as an arm rested itself on his sitting shoulder and looked up into fantastic deep green orbs.

“Oh! G-Greetings, Kevin! I’d almost forgotten we shared this class together!” Edd laughed nervously as he looked away from the other, confused when instead of just flicking his head or pulling his hat over his head, the ginger sat in the chair beside him.

“Hey Double-Dweeb,” the gruff voice had deepened again since spring and Edd swallowed the lump in his throat, “Saw you at the game last weekend. You couldn’t keep your eyes off’a me, glad all my practice did me some good. I must’a been downright amazing for you of all people to betray your House and cheer for Slytherin,” Kevin chuckled out, and then flicked Edd’s temple.

Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, Kevin had seen him. Kevin had seen him staring and even cheering for him. Edd took a deep breath before carefully fabricating his lie, “W-Why absolutely! Ravenclaw’s team did not have nearly as well a talent among their beaters as Slytherin. You do a fine job at your position, Kevin!”

Kevin, in turn just gave him a shit-eating grin and was about to say something when Professor McGaughey cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention and began her lesson. What Kevin was going to say was completely lost as they went back to ignoring each other. At least, Kevin ignoring Edd to actually remain focused on the difficult subject and Edd ignoring Kevin for being too close to him for his subtle watching. The tall ravenette never considered himself a stalker, just observant, but boy did he observe Kevin when the risk of him catching wasn’t so imminent. He even had a notebook full of notes he’d written about the ginger boy. Little details such as how his freckles dropped in number during the winter, how many more inches Edd had grown compared to the ginger, the different objects he could use to describe the red-head’s eyes, and a few other things.

The notebook in which he’d hidden beneath his current notebook, trying his hardest to hide from the ginger that should never ever see what was written inside. 

Weeks began to pass by and every other week, Edd found himself in the stands of the quidditch arena. Attending every Slytherin match with Eddy at his side as an excuse for his attendance was his regular weekend schedule now. His notebook was usually in his hand to take notes on Kevin when he’d do something that he wanted to remember forever. “You’re obsessed, sock-head,” was his best friends crude statement every week, to which he always replied with a shuffle of his feet and shrug of his shoulders.

Edd tended to sit in the same spot during Alchemy every class and Kevin generally stayed a few seats away again until he noticed Edd coming to the games even when Slytherin was not playing Ravenclaw. Kevin would tease Edd and end up sitting beside him, making the slender Ravenclaw tense and uncomfortable the entire hour and forty minute class period.

It was about a month and a half later from Kevin’s change in seating, when Hufflepuff had dropped from the runnings for the Quidditch Cup that year, that a problem arose. Edd was walking with Ed and Eddy from History of Magic to Charms when Kevin walked with a couple of his buddies a few steps behind them. At the same time, the three of them all pointed their wands at the Ed trio chanting out, “ _Colloshoo!_ ” Edd was mid step when his shoes became glued to the floor and his books fell from his hands, Ed falling to his face, and Eddy managed to fall backwards while trying to dislodge his shoes from the ground.

Laughter chorused between the three Slytherin jocks as they ran past them, when one of the stopped after stepping on Edd’s special notebook. “Oi! Kevin! The Ed-boy you don’t mind has a pad of paper with your name in it!” He picked it up and flipped through it, eyes widening as he laughed and handed it to the ginger. Kevin, with a raised eyebrow flipped through it, skimming it’s neatly scripted contents before eyeing his friends and choosing to laugh along with the foreigner and tear the book down its spine.

Edd watched in horror as his book of notes on the ginger he adored was torn and thrown on the ground by the very same red-head. Hot tears began to well up in his eyes as the ravenette fumbled to grab his wand, “ _Everte Statum!_ ” was cried from his right from Eddy, throwing Kevin and his friends back against the wall. Edd looked at his friend, stunned for a moment before casting a counter curse to alleviate their feet and shoes from the ground.

Ed jumped up from the ground and pointed his wand at the three of them shouting, “ _Mucus ad Nauseum!_ ” which of course led to the three Slytherin’s to get a nasty head cold as snot dripped from their noses disgustingly. Edd shivered and forced himself to look away as he picked up as many pieces of his torn notebook before giving up and running toward the Ravenclaw dorms, unable to keep the tears back anymore. “Why’d ya have ta be so mean to Double-D, huh!?” Ed roared.

“The Ed-boys are crazy!” The foreign Slytherin ran off with the other as Kevin stood his ground grabbing his wand and casting a counter curse to his current condition. Wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robe he pointed his wand at the two Ed’s left, ready for an attack when Professor Forgey came out and broke up the fight, taking the culprits to the headmaster’s office for proper punishment.

Edd was sat upon his bed, trying to mend the book that was torn to pieces, rubbing at his reddened eyes when there were still so many pieces that were missing. His hands shook as he held what he managed to fuse back together in his hands, flipping through the pages to find one of his most intimate of them gone. Flipping to the last page, he clutched a quill tightly and angrily scribbled into the paper, “TRULY THE MOST DISGUSTING CREATURE I HAVE EVER RESEARCHED”.

________________________________

Kevin shut himself in a bathroom shower in the Slytherin end of the school once his punishment had been served. He’d been having incredible suspicions for years about Edd’s feelings for him and to have it all confirmed in such a way made his head hurt. He’d been denying it, telling himself he was just seeing things that he wanted and couldn’t have. The ginger had been burying himself in fantasies and daydreams about the dork since they were kids. Originally he had decided to just try and increase the distance between them. Get rid of the temptation and it would go away, right?

Wrong. He was so wrong and now he had fucked up. Disrobing and hanging all of his clothes outside the curtain he filled the small basin that wasn’t really meant for baths, but he wasn’t ready for a shower just yet. Digging a hand into the pocket of his pants he pulled out a torn piece of paper that he managed to snatch away from Edd’s notebook, and stepping into the warm liquid he stared at its content.

Kevin’s eyes remind me of a Welsh Green dragon  
They hold a passion as thick as fire  
The color of the sleek emerald scales  
A laughter that shines brighter than his words

I think of them staring at me  
I think of them watching me  
As I hold myself gently  
This is what I think of  
This is what always  
Makes me  
Cum

The softest of moans left Kevin’s lips as he read the poem again, finally able to stroke himself. The parchment in his hand was so beautifully written, so delicately thought out. He gnawed at his lower lip and imagined Edd’s hand on him instead of his own. Imagining these words, written on this paper in his hand being spoken to him, being whispered into his ear in that sweet and shaky tenor voice. 

“Fuck, Edd!” He cried out as he came, releasing the frustration of the day’s events out. He needed to find a way to make it up to Edd. He’d made the biggest mistake by trying to fit in with his friends and laugh when all he really wanted to do, was embrace the taller male.

________________________________

It had been a week. There was no quidditch this weekend and it was the last class of Alchemy before the week ended. Edd just needed to manage to get through his favorite class without looking at him. He could handle this. The tall Ravenclaw sat in his usual spot, praying the red-head wasn’t going to sit beside him at the last minute. He’d left his notebook in his trunk, locked and stowed safely away from any eyes but his own. Professor McGaughey was writing on the blackboard about the lab that they would be doing that day and it wouldn’t be a problem if he could just partner with Johnny. Just as the hand was about to strike for class to start, a figure in green with red hair slipped into the chair beside him and Edd bristled.

Why did he want to sit beside him? Did he wish to cause a scene? Edd tried and failed to focus on Professor McGaughey’s words, staring down at the parchment in front of him to avoid looking at anything, when a lightly freckled hand slipped a note infront of his vision. Well, this wasn’t just a note. It was his missing page. Edd was about to boil with rage when the index finger before him pointed to the side of his script, a much less neat script had been added.

_“Replace Kevin with Eddward, it has the same effect. Tried it a couple times.”_

Edd’s heart began to race with a new hope. His thoughts racing even faster as he read the words over and over again, and it wasn’t until he started to feel light headed that he realized he needed to breathe too. He heard Kevin’s voice in a low murmur and glanced to see him waving his wand at him before his eyes fluttered closed and his body collapsed.

“Mr. Vincent! Oh heavens, could someone take him to the infirmary?” Edd heard Professor McGaughey panic. He tried to move, tried to speak that he was fine, but couldn’t. The bastard cursed him with a fainting spell. Yet he was still aware of his hearing. How odd.

“Absolutely, ma’am. I’m the strongest here,” He heard Kevin respond, heard the squeak of his chair as he pushed it away and felt his body being lifted over a shoulder. He heard the Professor cast the normal spell that sent books and homework to your bed if you left class early as he was carried out. A few steps down the hall he heard Kevin let out a deep sigh and mumble, “ _Muffliato._ ” So he planned to have a conversation and keep everyone else out then did he? Not much of a conversation if only one person was allowed to speak.

“Listen, Double-D,” Kevin started as he walked with Edd slung over his shoulder, “I’m sorry about this whole thing. I’m stupid and instead of laughing along with my idiot friends I should have come clean. Now I gotta do it the hard way and fuck, I’m no good at this.” There was a very long pause, all Edd heard was Kevin’s footsteps as they walked down the hall. “So, I kinda really like you. It’s why I’m such a jerk to ya, cuz it gives me an excuse to kinda just, I donno, talk to you. I’d see you starin at me and get really weirded out cuz I liked it. So to see that book, man it was just, an eye opener,” the steps grew to an echo as they entered what was clearly a lavatory and not the infirmary.

Edd felt his body being set down on the ground and he panicked, wondering if this was still all just a sick joke. He heard a locking charm come from Kevin’s lips before the counter curse for his own charm. Eyes fluttered open to see the ginger kneeling in front of him and smiling nervously at him. “I think about you a lot Edd. I took Alchemy because I heard you were and that meant you and I could be in a class without the Ed’s and without my jackass friends. I saw you at my games and I’ve never been more excited to play. When I saw that book, man, my whole chest fluttered and I thought I was gonna puke butterflies.” Kevin hesitantly took Edd’s hand and placed the same parchment into it.

Before Edd could actually say anything during the time he was given, Kevin continued once more, “I like you, a lot. I can relate to this poem thing that you wrote. Your eyes are more like a dragon than mine are, Edd. And god have they caused me to have some powerful orgasms.” Kevin’s cheeks were stained red and Edd’s soon followed at the other’s confession.

It was quiet then. So quiet that it felt sickening.

“This isn’t another joke?” The Ravenclaw took a deep breath, trying to comprehend all of the information he was just told.

“No.”

“What do you want from this?”

“I donno, I just want you. I wanna see you in my stands cheering for me. I wanna do Alchemy labs with you and study with you. I wanna,” he paused and bit his lip before continuing, “I wanna make you cum.” Edd shivered at those words. He felt like he was suddenly in a dream as he gazed at the other and nodded shyly. “You serious?”

Edd then gripped the green tie around Kevin’s neck and pulled him down to his level a bit more, pulling him in and pressing his lips onto the ginger’s slightly chapped lips. It was certainly a commitment to kiss him already, but he’d been wanting to do this since second year. Wanting to feel the gentle caress of Kevin’s lips against his for so long now, and it felt so, so right. As he pulled away he looked at the ginger shyly, hoping he hadn’t overstepped the boundaries yet.

“Let’s do this then,” Kevin smirked and pulled Edd in for another kiss, arms wrapping around him as they snogged for a long while. Hands wandered amongst each other’s bodies, Edd was finally getting to touch and feel the toned muscles that he loved to look at. It was completely unlike Edd to feel someone up like this when dating. Of course, he’d never actually liked the majority of people he had dated, and Edd has liked Kevin for such a very long time.

Kevin’s lips moved from Edd’s and down his jaw, tugging at the tie around Edd’s neck to loosen it and unbutton the first few buttons to move the collar of his shirt away from his skin. His lips pressed gently against Edd’s adams apple, kissing along his neck after and then began to nibble at the skin. It was soft and teasing little bites, nothing that would bruise, but it certainly tickled the slender Ravenclaw, as it caused his breath to hitch, his hands gripping Kevin’s sides. It felt absolutely wonderful, and if this was truly a dream instead of reality, Edd didn’t want to wake up.

“Can I…?” Kevin whispered into Edd’s ear and nibbled the lobe as his hand dipped lower, gently brushing against Edd’s clothed erection. Edd’s response was to moan softly, and grip Kevin’s sides tighter, pulling the other’s tucked shirt out in the process. The ravenette’s hips lifted into the ginger’s hand as he nodded. A low chuckle echoed in his ear as the calloused hand pressed against his crotch while Kevin began to slowly palm at it. “You’re a lot shyer in person than what you write in your book, huh?” Kevin’s gruff voice whispered once more before biting Edd’s neck and sucking on it gently as he tried to make a bruise.

Edd just moaned softly, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this situation in reality, and as such, he found himself just moaning into his touch. That is, until he felt his hand being led across Kevin’s abdomen and made to cup the ginger’s bulge through his pants. “O-Oh my. Forgive me, my mind is very muddled right now and I didn’t think that you—“ he ended up being cut off by Kevin’s lips on his, a tongue entering his mouth and encouraging him to mimic the same actions that were being done to him, to Kevin with his own hand.

It wasn’t until then that they heard people in the halls and they realized they should stop kissing and touching each other to get back to their classes. Kevin helped Edd stand up, and they fixed each other’s collars to perfection. “I’ll see you tonight,” Kevin winked and Edd blushed, just nodding as Kevin walked out of the bathroom, not even sure which way he was supposed to go to his next class at that moment.


End file.
